


Cooking Lessons:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Danno Appreciation Love: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Baking, Bread, Coffee, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Grateful/Gratitude, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sad, Sadstuck, Talking, Uncertain/Uncertainty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Quinn spend time with each other in the kitchen, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This part of my series!!!!*
Series: Danno Appreciation Love: [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926556
Kudos: 2





	Cooking Lessons:

*Summary: Danny & Quinn spend time with each other in the kitchen, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This part of my series!!!!*

Sgt. Quinn Liu was following to the tee, what her boss, teammate, & ohana member, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was saying, as he was giving her a cooking lesson. The **_Former Sgt._** smiled, & said, “Thanks, Danny, I want to really have a skill, Besides being a cop”, as she was stirring some batter in a bowl. “Anything for you, Quinn”, The Blond said, as he smiled back at her. He was checking out the recipe for further steps.

They worked hard on making sure that everything was perfect. As the bread was in the oven, They had some coffee, & relaxed a bit. “You doing okay there, Kiddo ?”, He asked, as he was looking at her with a critical eye. The Beautiful Woman answered honestly, “I am doing okay, Just adjusting to life after the **_Army_** ”, as she took a sip of the hot brew. Danny nodded, as he could definitely relate to that, & said this in response.

“It does get overwhelming sometimes, But, It outweighs it, I promise you that”, The Shorter Man tells her with a smile. She was relieved to hear that part, as he said it, Then, She asked, “Do you regret joining **_Five-O_** ?”, as she looked at him with soulful eyes. He shook his head “no” without hesitation, “If I didn’t join, I wouldn’t had the ohana that I have”, Quinn nodded in understanding.

The bread was done, & cooled off, The Friends sliced into it, & had some more coffee too. “Not bad, Next time, We will try something a little bit harder”, Danny announced. There was silence after awhile, “Just give a chance, Okay, Quinn ?, You won’t regret it”. Quinn knew that Danny was right, & she nodded, & thanked him, by saying, “Thanks, Danny”, They went back to enjoy their time together.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
